


Waltz with Me

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Cinderella Elements, F/F, Fluff, Reader has an abusive stepmother because this is a Cinderella AU, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: All you want is a night out and all Wanda wants is true love.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 32





	Waltz with Me

Wanda was the next in line for the Sokovian throne after her brother’s passing. It wasn’t a duty she took lightly. Protecting her kingdom was her first priority and the ball that her father was hosting that evening was to help introduce her to foreign dignitaries. She knew her father was hoping that she would find her match this evening and that it would be one of the nobles that would bring a good match for the kingdom.

Wanda was hoping to find love.

That was all she had ever dreamed of. When her brother was the one that was supposed to take control of the kingdom she was free to choose who she wanted, but now that was seeing more and more like a dream. She would more than likely have to marry for advantage rather than love and that killed her inside.

You were just hoping to have a good night. Your stepmother and stepsisters were horrible people. They treated you like trash and now you were finally getting a night off. Although they didn’t know them. They had torn your dress and ruined your hair right before leaving for the ball. You had gone into the gardens to cry when a strange woman had appeared before you. She told you that she was your fairy godmother and she was going to help you. She gave you a new gown, fixed your hair, and glass slippers. She warned you that the magic would end at midnight, but you assured her that that would be more than enough time for you to have some fun before returning to reality.

Now you were walking up the steps of the palace in your fine blue gown and glass slippers. They looked like they would be uncomfortable, but something about the magic made them work well. They made a soft tink tink tink across the marble floor as you walked down the hall toward the ballroom.

You were the last to arrive it seemed and you could already hear a crowd of people conversing in the other room.

When you stepped inside a hush fell over the crowd and all eyes were on you. Suddenly you felt like bolting, you didn’t want attention, you just wanted a night off. But you squared your shoulders and made your way down the steps to the grand ballroom. You had just made it when the crowd parted and the crown princess was before you.

“May I have this dance?” She asked you, causing you surprise, but you nodded wordlessly.

The band began to play and she spun you around the room in perfect time with the music. You began to loosen up and smiled at her and once the song was over she led you from the room. “That was amazing,” you said, a breathless giggle escaping your lips.

She smiled at you, “I don’t believe I’ve seen you before. What’s your name?”

You told her your name and the two of you wandered through the castle and the gardens together talking for what felt like forever. It ended too soon as the clock warned that midnight was quickly approaching.

“I have to go,” you told Wanda hastily. “I’m sorry! I had a wonderful evening.”

“Wait!” She called after you as she picked up her skirts of her red gown and began chasing after you. “Please don’t leave!”

You didn’t slow down for a second and kept going until you were back in your carriage telling the driver to go.

You looked back at the palace one last time and saw Wanda standing on the same steps you had just fled from. She was holding one of your glass slippers in her hand. “I’m sorry,” you whispered as you settled into your seat and closed your eyes, wishing this night could have lasted a little longer.

Wanda immediately sent out orders to find the woman from the ball. She wasn’t going to rest until you were found. She couldn’t think of anything else. Her father tried to talk her out of it, but she told him that you were the only one she would wed.

Now she was standing before the last house, that lone glass slipper clutched tightly in her hands. This was her last hope. Her last chance to find you.

You, however, were currently trapped upstairs. Your stepmother hadn’t wanted you to ruin her daughters’ chances of becoming princesses. You heard the voices and knew that if you didn’t escape the attic you would miss your chance. 

You tugged and tugged on the door trying to pry it open. But nothing worked. You were ready to give up when you heard the lock slide out of place and the door swung open. No one was there and you smiled to yourself, silently thanking your fairy godmother for the help. Racing down the stairs you shouted for the princess to wait.

Wanda’s eyes lit up and she saw you coming, knowing instantly you were who she was looking for. “I’m here!” You said. “I’m here!”

Wanda took your hand and smiled, if it weren’t for the audience she may have kissed you. But she led you to a chair and sat you down, slipping the glass slipper onto your foot and declaring that it was a perfect match.

Things moved swiftly after that. You moved out of your stepmother’s home immediately and within a month you and Wanda were wed. The entire kingdom rejoiced that one of their own had risen through the ranks and had become a princess. Yours and Wanda’s story was passed down for generations, and young girls all over swooned and hoped that someday something as magical would happen to them.


End file.
